Flores de Cerezo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ishida Uryu siente un gran interés por Byakuya Kuchiki pero lo ve como alguien inalcanzable aunque tal vez no sea tan inalcanzable después de todo.


**Flores de Cerezo**

Habían muchas razones por las que Ishida Uryu siguiera acompañando a Ichigo Kurosaki en sus una y mil locura, una era que era su amigo y si no le cuidaba el trasero seguro se mataba el loco pelinaranja y otra y más importante era que donde estuviera Ichigo estaría Rukia Kuchiki y donde estuviera Rukia Kuchiki al final también estaría el capitán de la sexta división del sereitei estaría Byakuya Kuchiki, con su porte firme y elegante, sus ojos oscuros que parecían devorarte y su cabello negro como la noche suelto, siempre listo para salvarles el culo a todos.

Uryu era demasiado orgulloso para revelar sus sentimientos y si alguien lo notara se moriría de la vergüenza. Gracias a dios, Ichigo era tan despistado que ni siquiera notaba que Rukia y Orihime estaban detrás de sus huesos menos notaria que a Ishida le gustaba el noble hermano mayor de Rukia. Rukia estaba demasiado ocupada en definir si le gustaba Ichigo o Renji. Orihime... No sabía hacer otra cosa que decir Kurosaki Kun y Chad... Bueno puede que Chad lo hubiese notado pero era demasiado discreto como para decir algo... Por eso era tan buen amigo, Chad no era metiche y no se metía donde no le llamaban ni presionaba. Ya se imaginaba el grito y el escándalo que armaría Ichigo si se enteraba y Uryu agradeció por primera vez que fuera tan idiota.

También tenía que agradecer ser tan insignificante que el capitán Kuchiki nunca hubiese reparado en el... O eso creía el.

_Yo no sé qué pensar otra vez te vi llegar_

_Te vi venir y me escondí y mis ojos se cerraron_

_En la almohada, y en tus sueños quise ser la madrugada_

_Para que recibir, ya habrá tiempo para ti_

_Solo escapar, si no elegir_

_Pero tengo que decirte que no hay nada_

_Que me guste más que hundirme en tu mirada_

Una vez mas Byakuya llego a salvarles y a impedir que el cuello de Rukia terminara separado de su cuerpo, les ayudo y les miro mal, no entendía como esos chicos podían ser tan insensatos. Bueno no todos, el chico Yasutora era callado pero bastante inteligente pero pecara de valiente al cometer idioteces siguiendo al Kurosaki y el otro chico el Quincy... Ishida Uryu había notado que era un chico sumamente inteligente, no era ningún idiota así que se le hacía difícil entender por qué seguía al tonto de Ichigo en sus locuras... ¿Acaso le gustaría Ichigo como a su hermana y a la otra chica pechugona?, se pregunto el noble. Se lo pensó durante un rato y se inquieto al darse cuenta de la conclusión a la que había llegado. ¿Qué le importaba a él si al Ishida Uryu le gustaba Ichigo o no? Bueno al parecer si le importaba y mucho, admitió con molestia.

_No es que yo sepa que hacer, quiero entender_

_Quiero entender_

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde_

_Quiero salir a buscarte_

_Para darte todo mi amor_

Ishida suspiro se sentía como cucaracha en baile de gallinas, ahí con su traje de gala blanco y azul de Quincy rodeado de Shinigamis en el sereitei. Celebraban el cumpleaños de la pequeña teniente del escuadrón once; Yabirú y ¿quién le decía que no a una invitación hecha por el mismo demente de Zaraki Kempachi? No alguien que quisiera seguir viviendo definitivamente.

Pero al Quincy le pareció que todo valió la pena en el momento en que vio entrar al noble capitán Kuchiki acompañado de Rukia al evento y con la misma cara que el mismo tenia de... Estoy aquí porque no quiero morir.

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde_

_Debo salir a buscarte a darte todo mi amor_

Uryu dejo de mirar al capitán después de un rato, tomando un refresco y acomodándose en la silla, cuando una mano apareció frente a su campo de visión, levanto la vista pensando enviar a Ichigo al demonio si pensaba utilizarlo de nuevo para sacarse a las chicas de encima pero su replica murió en su lengua al ver al guapo capitán del sexto escuadrón que se veía algo incomodo al tenderle su mano.

-Disculpa es tradición que todos bailen una pieza para la festejada y me preguntaba si querías...

-Si-le interrumpió Uryu asintiendo embobado levantándose de un salto y poniendo sus manos entre las de Byakuya.

_Esta vez comprendí que te quiero más que a nadie que sin ti_

_No se vivir y me guardo besos para regalarte_

_Y en las noches me duermo para soñarte_

No bailaron una sola pieza, si no que bailaron varias y muchos se dieron cuenta, el capitán y el Quincy se veían muy cómodos, uno en brazos del otro y pronto encontraron que tenían mucho en común al hablar mientras bailaban.

_No es que yo sepa que hacer, quiero entender_

_Quiero entender_

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde quiero salir a buscarte_

_A darte todo mi amor_

-Hermano, nos podrías devolver a Ishida, ya queremos....

Rukia cayó al sentir su muerte más cerca que nunca en su vida ante la mirada que le lanzaban su hermano, y el Quincy al ser interrumpidos de su charla.

-Digo, nos podemos quedar otro rato mas-dijo Rukia retirándose para sobrevivir y los otros dos volvieron a lo suyo.

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde_

_Debo salir a buscarte a darte todo mi amor_

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde quiero salir_

_A buscarte a darte todo mi amor_

El cabreo de Rukia se hizo mayúsculo cuando después de esperar por varias horas a que Uryu terminara de platicar con Byakuya, éste se les acerco para decirles que se fueran con él, que el dormiría hoy en el complejo Kuchiki, por que mañana Byakuya le iba a mostrar algo. Uryu ni cuenta de que sus amigos le fulminaron con la mirada retirándose, mientras el se iba con Byakuya.

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde_

_Debo salir a buscarte a darte todo mi amor_

-Vaya, este lugar es hermoso-dijo cuando Byakuya le llevo al jardín del complejo repleto de arboles de Sakura.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos siempre vengo aquí a relajarme-le dijo al Quincy.

-te entiendo, es un sitio perfecto-asintió Uryu. Cuando el viento hizo volar varias hojas de Sakura por el aire y algunas se enredaron en el cabello del Quincy. Cuando Byakuya se acercó y levanto su mano enredándola en los cabellos negros-azulados del quince para retirarle los pétalos, Ishida quedo sin aliento mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-te voy a besar-le advirtió el noble fijo sus ojos en los del Quincy que no aparto su rostro, si no que puso sus manos temblorosas en los hombros del noble y abrió su boca correspondiendo al beso en el momento en el que Byakuya poso sus labios sobre los de él, el viento soplo de nuevo y los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo envolvieron a la nueva pareja unida por la luna.

_Antes que sea demasiado tarde quiero_

_Salir a buscarte a darte todo mí amor_

**Fin**

La canción pertenece a la novela de lola ^^

Bueno espero que les gustara mi primer Byakuya por Ishida XD


End file.
